Inescapable
by HarleyD
Summary: Some things are so set in fate, so destined that they are inescapable. Set when Cas and Dean wouldn't stop eye sexing each other...specifically sometime between when Dean came back from hell and Sam went to hell.  ;   Cas/Dean pairing & male on male love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Inescapable **

**Warning: Slight talk of D/s (later), male on male sex**

**Pairing: Cas/Dean**

**Rating: For adults **

**Summary: Some things are so set in fate, so destined that they are inescapable. Set when Cas and Dean wouldn't stop eye sexing each other... more specifically sometime between when Dean came back from hell and Sam went to hell. :)**

"Sam… Sam!"

Sam sleepily pushed away at Dean, "What are you doing?" Dean was crawling on Sam's bed, shaking him awake. He slapped at him, "Get off me, what are you doing?"

"See! See! You're slapping me! I don't get it!"

He moved back to let Sam wake up, Dean didn't look too panicked so Sam rubbed at his eyes and looked at the clock. 3am. "What the hell is going on?"

"Do I… do I seem like a girl to you?"

Sam glanced around, trying to figure out why Dean woke him up. Dean was sitting there staring at him like he was waiting for an answer, and he tried to remember the question. "What?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a girl?"

"Who thinks you're a girl?"

He pointed at the computer, "The people on there."

He couldn't help laughing, "Are you still reading that website?"

Dean didn't look impressed, face turning red, "Yes, you need to… do your computer stuff and make it go away."

"I can't Dean."

"Then find who can and make it go away."

He was dismissing him but Dean shoved off the bed to go back to the computer, clicking a few times and then came back, "Sammy, please."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist."

"I don't wear panties!"

Sam chuckled at that, truth be told he was waking up enough to be able to bust Dean's chops, and shoved him out of the way to look at the computer. His eyebrows rose and despite himself a blush rose up his face. "Jesus Dean, why are you reading these."

"Why does everyone think you're in control?"

Sam gave him a sideways glance, but Dean was distracted. Just to aggravate him more he casually waved at the computer, "That's nothing, you should see what they think about you and Castiel."

"Me… me and Cas?"

His voice had gone an octave higher and Sam really turned to look at him, "You alright Dean?"

His face was bright red and he scrambled to click the page, "Where? Cas is an angel, he doesn't even… he doesn't even want…"

He shrugged, "I'm just the messenger."

"I… I've saved your life a lot of times, I made it out of hell for God's sake and they have me on my knees and begging… what the hell is that all about?"

Sam watched as Dean found the section of stories about him and Cas, and coughed over a laugh at the outrage on the other's face. "Well, technically Cas pulled you out…"

Even as he said it there was a small change in the room and suddenly Castiel was there, looking concerned. "You called?"

That… made it even funnier and Sam looked at Dean, ready to make a comment when he saw the look on his face. Dean looked almost nervous, looking up at Cas. "Cas…" He had never heard Dean sound like that, voice soft, shy.  
>Cas snapped his head to look at Dean, and Sam could have sworn his face softened for a moment before it went back to its normal blank look, "Did you call me Dean?"<p>

It was stupid but Sam suddenly felt like he was missing something. The way Cas said Dean's name, the way he looked at him… but that was impossible.

"Not on purpose…"

"You're flush, are you sick?"

Sam shook off his confusion and butted in, stepping almost between the two of them, uncomfortable suddenly with the energy between them. "He's fine, just upset with something he found online."

He eyed Sam, distrustful as always, and physically stepped to the side so he could keep eyes on Dean, "Are you alright?"

Dean was looking away now, flush getting stronger as he seemed to remember what was on the computer and he scrambled to close the laptop, "I'm fine Cas, it's nothing."

"Call me if you need something."

"Wait!"

All of them seem startled by Dean's sudden yell, and if possible he blushed more. He mumbled out, "You're already here, we could talk about the next step, the … the … current plan."

Cas looked pleased, "Of course."

Sam did not like the look on either of their faces and he snapped out, "Thought you wanted help getting the stories about you being a sex slave off the computer."

"Sammy…" There was shock in his voice and Cas tilted his head at him.

"What?"

"Nothing Cas."

"Because of that prophet, people wrote stories about Dean being your sex slave, among other things."

"Sam!"

"Why would they do that."

"Jesus." Dean stomped towards the exit, and went to grab Cas's sleeve when he froze, looking away, "We're gonna leave, please Cas?"

Cas eyed him and then reached out, taking a firm grasp on Dean's sleeve, and pulled him towards the door, "Of course."

Frustrated Sam took a step towards them, "Dean." Cas pulled him almost roughly away, flashing a possessive look at him that made Sam stumble to a stop.

He let go of Dean's sleeve but gave him a small shove towards the door, "Wait outside Dean, I'll be right there."

It shocked him that Dean listened, heading out without even a backwards look and he looked to Cas, "You got something to say?"

He eyed him, "Dean does not belong to you." He glanced the way Dean had gone, his glare almost hot to the touch, "He wears my Brand Sam, its important you remember that."

"He doesn't… he doesn't belong to you."

Cas only tipped his head, giving him a knowing look and headed the way Dean had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was leaning against his car, looking like he could use a cigarette. "You shouldn't do that to him, he gets upset."

Cas eyed him and then shrugged, "You're mine, he should accept that."

Dean blushed, looking away, "Cas, I'm not…"

He didn't stop as he approached Dean, walking up to him until he had Dean pressed against his car, "Why were you so upset?"

Dean glanced towards the hotel, trying to see if Sam was watching, "Cas…"

He followed his gaze, "Let him see." Cas let out that dry chuckle, "Tell me why you were so upset."

He shook his head, embarrassed. "I … there are these stories online..." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist, pressing it against the car, and he shivered, eyes closing. "Just a little too close to the truth for comfort I guess."

Cas rubbed the wrist under his hand eyes intense. Dean's eyes closed as Cas reached up and he couldn't help but gasp as he felt Cas press his fingers against his forehead, and suddenly they were somewhere else. His eyes flew open and he realized they were still nearby, tucked down a dark alley.

"Cas…"

Dean was pressed tight against the wall, Cas dangerously close to him. Like anytime the Angel was near him it was like his skin was electrified, like every part of him was on fire. He tried to steel himself against him, reaching out one hand to press him back.

It didn't move him and touching him was an oversight. It made him weak in the knees, like he was some chick. "Cas, I'm not…"

He tilted his head but reached up to Dean's shirt, unbuttoning it. Dean let his hand fall away, helpless against him. Cas finally spoke up, "If you want me to stop, stop me."

Too late for that, Dean was already hard, already aching, frustrated that it was so easy for Cas, that he was so pliant with him. "Cas I don't even… I don't even like guys."

He pressed close once Dean's shirt was open, and Dean couldn't help the whimper that escaped, couldn't help grabbing at Cas's shoulders to hold himself up. "You know that doesn't matter Dean…. Not between us."

Cas's hand slipped up Dean 's chest and when it slipped over the brand on his shoulder his knees did buckle, but Cas easily held him up. "Cas, please."

"I'll take care of you."

He struggled to capture Cas's mouth, pulling him tight against him, oblivious to anything else around them. It was always like that when Cas touched him, like the earth moved. From the first time he had sensed him, even when he thought Cas was evil, he had been drawn to him.

Cas was forcing him back and he whimpered, but obeyed, leaning back against the wall. "Cas…." The moment Cas had touched him, pulled him out of hell, he had done more than burned a brand into his skin, something more had happened.

Cas let his hold go and Dean slid to his knees, pressing against Cas as much as humanly possible on the way down. He scrambled to unbuckle his pants, glancing up at Cas, whole body shaking at the look on the angel's face. He was licking at him without thinking about it, not the first time he had been on his knees before Cas, worshiping the other, but he still didn't like to think too much about sucking on a man's dick.

When his shoulder was grabbed, Cas's hand covering the brand again he almost came, struggling to reach down and squeeze himself, trying to put off coming. He could already feel his dick sliding wetly in his pants, already coated in precum without having been touched.

He was nearly pulled off his feet when Cas grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. Dean tried to help him, trying to unbutton his pants, but Cas lost patience and he cringed at the sound of tearing denim.

He was naked from the waist down in the middle of an alley where anyone could see, but all he could think about was his dick slapping against his stomach, making him cry out. He could only grasp onto Cas's shoulders as almost violently the other lifted him against the wall, shoving hard into him.

He screamed, painful but the pleasure overriding it until it was all he could feel. The smell of Cas, the way he felt, his very presence was enough to make Dean hard, make him come in his pants like a schoolboy if he wasn't careful. Cas had more sense than him and reached down, giving his dick a quick squeeze, bringing him back from the edge. "Shhh." He nuzzled against Dean's neck, hips thrusting in violent contrast to the gentleness, "I got you."

He let out a broken sound, coming hard despite his efforts, grasping on to Cas like he was a life line. Cas chuckled, but didn't slow, letting Dean roll his head forward to rest on his shoulder. He didn't like doing Dean in an alley like this, sometimes he couldn't help himself though. For being so righteous there was something appealing about it as well, something sordid enough to make him slam his fist into the wall hard enough to crumble the brick and come hard, holding on so tight to Dean he made him whimper, remembering to loosen up his hold.

They stood there panting, Dean just coming around to the fact that he was naked in a busy area, face flushing. "Cas, can you get us out of here?"

He laughed, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder, "Sorry." He looked up, humor sliding off his face as he realized exactly who was standing across the street, watching them. "Dean."

He instantly knew something was wrong, Cas's tight tone telling him and he lifted his head up and locked eyes with Sam. He must have followed them. "Shit." He struggled against his hold, trying to get down, "Cas!"

He didn't let him down but he did take them out, appearing in an empty hotel room, dropping Dean onto the bed. "I'm sorry."

Dean took a deep breath before thudding his head back on the bed. "I did not want that to happen."

Cas eyed him as he buckled up his pants and he couldn't keep the bitter edge out of his voice, "And why can't he know? What is so wrong with this?"

He let out an annoyed sound, "I have no pants."

"I said I was sorry."

He finally met Cas's face and lowered his eyes, voice soft, "I'm sorry Cas, you know I love being with you… it's not that." He glanced around, confirming it was his hotel room and he got up to look for pants. "Sam just… he already thinks…"

He startled when Cas appeared in front of him, forcing him to make eye contact. "You should have already told him."

He sidestepped him, pulling on a pair of pants, "I know. He just… he already thinks that I came back wrong, that I'm… broken." He stopped to move in close to Cas, talking about hell still made him cold inside, still made him shiver, and he obliged by putting an arm around him. "He thinks I'm incapable Cas, and knowing that I'm an Angel's fuck toy isn't going to give him any more confidence in me."

He tightened his grip when Dean tried to pull away, "You are more than that Dean, and you know it. When I pulled you out of hell I bound us. You mean more to me than a… than that."

"I know Cas… but Sam won't see it that way."

He grabbed Dean by the hair and tilted his head, pressing their lips together. Dean let him, only able to pull away after several moments to mumble, "You can't distract me."

"I can."

"Sam will be back soon, I'm going to need to explain this to him…"

"Why?"

He gave Cas a dirty look, making it into a real one when Cas laughed. "I liked it better when you weren't so confident."

In an instant he had Dean pressed against the wall, rough, almost painful. His face pressed against his neck, his breath making Dean shiver. "You love that I put you in your place Dean. Now go ahead and _explain_ yourself to your brother. Call me if you need me."

Dean stumbled as Cas vanished, and he swore to the empty room. "Damnit Cas!"


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the room slammed open making him jump and he cursed again, glaring at Sam.

"What the hell Dean?"

He tried to hold the glare but he was embarrassed and he looked away first, "It's none of your business."

"None of my business? … _None of my business_?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Sam, "That is what I said Sam."

Sam was pissed and stalked towards him, poking him in the chest, "Are you serious? You do nothing but ride me over me sleeping with Ruby and you-"

He threw off the hand, that enough to make him angry. "Are you kidding? You fucking a demon and me getting fucked by an Angel aren't even close to the same situation!" He realized what he had said and blushed hard, clenching his fists, waiting for Sam's attack back.

"How long has this been going on?" His tone had changed and Dean didn't know why, and it made him nervous.

He crossed his arms, "None of your business."

"Give me something here Dean, you know this is a big deal."

He wished Cas was here now, and scuffed his foot, "And why is that?"

"I didn't even know you were gay."

That shocked him and he jerked his head up, "I'm not."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's not… you don't understand. It's not guys… It's _Cas_."

"Cas is a guy."

He rubbed his hand over his face, this is why he had put off this conversation. He was embarrassed… true… but what was between him and Cas was something he couldn't explain. He sat down on the bed, "Can't you please just let it go Sammy?"

"I'm just having a hard time Dean… how long has it been going on?"

Uncomfortably he shifted his weight, "Since…" He tried to think of the first time that Cas had touched him that it lead to more… too many times he had been left aching, confused, and he shrugged, "For a while."

There was silence for a long time and Sam spoke up, "I knew something was wrong when you came back… you said you were fine but... you're letting a guy fuck you Dean, you still think you're fine?"

"I'm not… it's Cas, Sam. Don't you get it?"

He was shaking his head though, looking at Dean with a pitying look on his face, "This is so much worse than I thought Dean… what did he do to you? It must be a … trance…"

Dean was humiliated to feel tears threatening and his voice cracked, "It's not… there is nothing wrong with me. Cas … Cas and me just have this … you don't understand."

"I understand that you trust this …_angel_ more than you trust me, don't you even see the way he talks about you… the way he thinks about you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"He thinks he owns you Dean!"

"He does!"

Sam looked shocked at that, something like fear on his face, "Dean…"

And he got it. He was worried that Dean wasn't himself… that something was broken or lost but Dean tried again, "Cas is… Cas is the only person in the world that takes care of me Sammy. The only one that I don't have to save… whenever I need him… he's there to take care of _me._"

Sam looked hurt, looked like he was being accused of something, "When haven't I been there for you?"

There was a tense silence, years of bad decisions crossing both their minds. Sam leaving… Ruby … and Dean looked away, "That isn't what this is about."

"I know what I saw Dean, something is wrong even if you don't want to admit it."

This was why he hadn't wanted to tell Sammy, he didn't want to have this conversation, didn't want to have to explain something that he barely understood himself. "Nothing is wrong with me Sammy, why can't you see that." Something crossed his mind and it wasn't fair because he had trouble with the guy part himself, but he snarled out, "Would you be having this big a problem if it had been Anna?"

"It would have made more sense Dean! You can't tell me that I'm just supposed to accept that you and Cas have this… relationship like it's completely normal." He was waving his hands in the air and finally half pointed at the phone, "Have you told Bobby?"

"No." He felt ashamed and he hated that, hated it because it was Cas and no matter what he wasn't ashamed of being with Cas, not when it felt like it did. "No, it's none of his business, it's none of _your_ business."

He ignored Sam and headed to the bathroom, he hadn't thought about it during the argument but it was becoming very obvious to him that he had been fucked, and he needed to get cleaned up. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Can I talk to Cas about it?"

"What?"

"You know… talk to him. Maybe I would feel better if I could… talk to him." He finished lamely, grasping at the words he wanted.

Dean just stared at him, "No."

"Why not? Will I not like what he says?"

He threw up his hands, "I don't need you to defend my honor Sam, I'm a grown boy, I can take care of myself!" He didn't wait for an answer, childishly slamming the bathroom door behind him. He leaned against it, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Honestly… that had gone better than he thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

_Thank you for the reviews, it will become obvious that I just plain don't like Sam. He never treats Dean the way he should, and it really aggravates me_**. **_**As for Cas… it's obvious he's in love with Dean, the show has pretty much confirmed that and after all he has gone through I think he would be a bit more bad ass than the show made him out to seem. You can see it in his eyes, he just wants to wrap Dean up in his wings and never let anything near him again, and Dean really needs someone like that. I will try update at least every other day… I hope! **_

The tense silence had gone on for 3 days. Dean shamelessly avoided Sam, avoided talking to him, being in the same room when possible, even after the anger had left Sam's face and only worry was left. He didn't call for Cas either, and he desperately missed him. He hoped the other would understand that he needed a few days to get his head together, and he silently asked him to please understand. Part of him suspected Cas could hear even when he didn't speak out loud.

The car was the easiest place to avoid Sam, sure it was a small space but all he had to do was blast the music until it was impossible to make out whatever Sam was whining about. It wasn't until he heard something that sounded like Bobby's name that he reached out to turn the volume down. "What?"

Sam looked relieved to finally have him listening, "I said I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to tell Bobby. I'm worried about you Dean."

He grit his teeth, "This is my business Sam, stay out of it."

"Is this why you haven't been sleeping with any of the girls at the jobs." He hesitated, looking awkward, "Are you guys… serious?"

"Sam I… I have no answer for you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't know. Cas and I… it isn't about," He was flushing horribly, and he hated it, "It's not about sex."

"It looked like it." He had seen more of his brother than he had ever wanted to. He'd seen him with girls before, it was bound to accidently happen, but there was something very different about seeing his brother so submissive, so needy. He wasn't used to Dean trusting anyone outside of himself and Bobby so much and truth be told it bothered him.

Dean pressed his lips together tightly and reached for the radio again. He wouldn't discuss his sex life with his brother. Sam's hand shot out to stop him before he reached it though, "I'm sorry Dean, I'm just trying to understand." When Dean remained silent he tried again, "Have you talked to him since?"

"No."

"Oh." Sam leaned back, uncomfortable, struggling for words, "I'm… sorry."

He couldn't help a snort of real laughter, "Stop sounding like I'm some chick he stood up." He glanced sideways, straightening when he realized that was exactly what Sam looked like he thought. "He'd come if I called him. I haven't called him. He's giving me space."

"Space for what?"

"To deal with you. He thinks… thought… that I should have told you when it started."

"You should have. I hate to agree with him-"

"Why?"

"I just, trying to keep an eye out for you Dean, trying to protect you from yourself. You're not very good at it."

Sam's hand whipped out to stop himself from slamming into the dashboard as Dean slammed on the brakes. He swerved to the side of the road, throwing his beloved car into park. "What the hell Dean?"

He got out without a word, leaving Sam to scramble out after him, running after him and grabbing his arm, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. You don't… you don't know anything about me! How can you say you're protecting me, _you're protecting me_?"

"You can't just leave."

"Cas." He didn't even need to raise his voice, the plaintive plea enough. Sam stuttered to a stop as came face to face with Cas, looking angrier than he had ever seen him. Dean was behind him and his voice came out in a whimper Sam had never heard, "Take me out of here, please?"

Sam tried to side step him but the angel was having none of it. Cas spoke quietly, enough force behind the words without having to raise his voice, "I told you that he does not belong to you." He stepped closer and lost the cool edge to his voice, emotion peeking through, "You don't _deserve_ him."

He turned his back on Sam, grabbing Dean and pulling him against his body, uncaring if Dean didn't want his brother to see them together. He wrapped fingers in Dean's hair, pressing their lips together, holding him there until Dean moaned and only then did he pull away.

Cas gave Sam a pointed look, let him know where he stood, and then they were both gone. Sam stood there by himself on the side of the road, feeling helpless. He shook his head and started back to the car, "What did you get yourself into Dean?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stumbled when they landed, instinctually grabbing on to Cas to keep his balance. Cas looked apprehensive, sure that Dean would be angry at being so demonstrative in front of his brother, but Dean grasped on to him tightly. He looked up, "I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't have… shouldn't have made _this_ a secret."

He relaxed, a genuine smile coming over his face, "It's okay Dean, I just want you to be happy."

Dean pressed into him, he would have been stupid to not notice the possessive glare, and he quietly added, "Did you mean that, about… about being yours?" He felt Cas tense a little but pushed on, "You seemed happy to show him that I'm yours."

He pressed Dean back, searching his face for his reaction to that, and apparently was pleased with what he saw. "He thinks you belong to him, you don't." He almost looked shy, "You belong to me."

The words were almost hard for Dean to hear, part of him rebelled at that, nobody owned him, but a bigger part… a bigger part already knew the words were true. "Did he look mad?"

Cas felt his fists ball up, angry that Sam held so much power over his Dean, "Yes." He relented at the look on Dean's face, "He looked worried. He isn't used to seeing you like this."

He shook his head, "I'm not used to seeing me this way."

Cas watched Dean's mouth, reaching out to pull him in close, wanting to distract him. "Tell me about the stories online."

He flushed but Cas couldn't miss that another part of him seemed very interested, "Cas…"

He tightened his grip, voice a little sharper, "Tell me."

Dean's eyes shot up to meet his and waited a long moment before leaning into Cas, voice hitching with lust or embarrassment, maybe both. He would let Cas distract him from his brother, at least for now, "Stories that people write."

"About us?"

He started to nod and added without thinking about it, "And about me and Sam."

The playfulness fell off Cas's face and he yanked him closer, grip tighter, "_What_?"

Dean didn't like how tight the grip had gotten, just this side of painful and he struggled against it, meeting Cas's eyes and letting him know what he thought of the manhandling. Cas didn't let him go but did relax, making sure he wasn't hurting him. He calmed his voice, "There are stories about you and Sam of a carnal nature?"

Dean almost chuckled at the way Cas described it but forced it into a cough at the last moment, looking away. "I guess." Actually he didn't really want to talk about that so he forced his hips against Cas', trying to remind him that he had been the one trying to distract him. "I'd rather talk about the ones about us."

As he waited he could almost see the wheels turning in Cas' head as he tried to decide if it was worth pursuing or not, but he finally relaxed against Dean, "Yes, what do they have us doing in these… stories?"

"Well uh…" He met Cas's eyes for a moment before pulling back and slipping to his knees, "I think there might have been some of this…"

Cas's pupils dilated at that, one hand automatically coming to rest on the back of Dean's head. "Seems like they are… on to something."

He reached up to touch the band of Cas' pants, waiting for permission. Cas only stared down at him for long moments, and he bit back a whine as it made him moan. Finally he caught on, "Please?"

"Of course Dean, I would never deny you."

He belonged to Cas, in moments like this he could calmly accept that, but there was no doubt in his mind that Cas truly meant what he said. He would do anything for him, had gone further than anyone else Dean knew to protect him. A tug on his hair gave away Cas' impatience and he automatically reached out to undo his pants, tugging them down until he reached his goal.

A whine filled the room, and Dean never would admit it was him, as he finally reached out to lap at the head of his cock, trying to take it slow. Wanting to savor every moment of it. An extra thrill went through him when he remembered that he was the only one to ever touch Cas this way, that before him Cas was untouched. In fact, Cas still acted a bit like he was inexperienced. He knew what he was doing, had caught on faster than Dean could have guessed, had even been quick to teach him a thing or too, but sometimes when Dean was sucking him he still lost it like he'd never felt it before, it was a powerful feeling.

"Pay attention." He glanced up to meet his eyes and made a small sound, sucking harder when the warning tug on his hair tightened until it hurt. His attention had been drifting and Cas pulled it back expertly, and he rolled his hips. Cas met his eyes meaningfully, "Am I not enough to keep your attention?"

He used his grip to pull Dean off when he struggled, and as soon as he could he gasped out, "You're everything to me Cas."

It was the wrong thing and Cas' face darkened, "Don't you mean me and Sam?"

"I-" He tried to lean forward but was reminded of how strong Cas was as he held him back, and he struggled to come up with an answer that would make him happy. "Of course I care about Sam, I'm not going to apology for it Cas. It doesn't change that I… that I need you. That I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

He couldn't help but think that Cas had learned the leer in his voice from him and he nodded carefully, because he would. "Anything."

He practically had a cock shoved down his throat at that, making him gag for a few times before he got used to the rhythm, and could only hold on. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong but Cas was not usually so vicious, so …. Territorial. He got it then and when Cas grabbed him hard by the hair, pulling him off as he came suddenly, covering his face in cum he wasn't surprised. He sputtered a little, but obediently held still until Cas' grip loosened.

"_Mine_." His hand moved from his hair to the hand print on his shoulder and it made Dean tremble.

It had been too long, days since he had seen Cas and that was enough to make him cum, Cas' hand on his mark, the taste of his cum on his lips, and he couldn't even feel bad about cumming in his pants. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, sighing when a thumb swiped across the cum on his face and pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and let Cas press his thumb inside, sucking the cum off it. Licking his thumb in a way that he knew would get Cas going if he hadn't just cum.

When he let go completely Dean didn't get up, but raised an eyebrow, "A little theatrical, don't you think?"

Cas frowned, and looked almost embarrassed. After a moment he reached out to swipe at the cum on Dean's face, cleaning it off and mumbled, "Sorry… I didn't mean to… I don't know what came over me."

Dean couldn't help but grin, "I drive you that crazy, do I?"

Cas was struggling with something and Dean gently covered Cas's hand with his, this kind of relationship was still new to him, and sometimes he grappled with his emotions. When Cas didn't say anything else he rocked to his feet, and Cas automatically wrapped arms around him, pulling him in tight, safe. He finally answered, "I have never felt… what I feel before. Your brother…" He trailed off, his eyes outraged and he tightened his grip, "I do not like him." Dean went to respond and he nearly snarled out, "He acts like he knows what is best for you."

Dean snorted, "Can't disagree with that." He looked away, "Did you… did you hear when I talked to him?'

He nodded, "I wanted to give you privacy but… you were in pain and I couldn't risk looking away."

"Then you saw what he thinks." Dean hesitated, nervous, unsure and not what he was used to being. "Do you think he's right, is there something wrong with me?"

It was easy for the nervousness to fall off Cas like water when Dean needed him and he pressed his forehead to Dean's, "There is nothing wrong with you."

He was pulling away though, shaking his head, "That is what Sam thought when he was with Ruby-"

A hand slapped over his mouth, stopping him. "Don't let him convince you this is the same thing. He was consorting with a demon that was using him." Even though Dean couldn't talk his eyes were enough to make Cas frown, "It's true that I was on a mission from heaven to get you, that I was only acting on orders but the moment I touched you… there is a bigger purpose for you Dean, but no matter what you choose I will be on your side. Always."

The tension eased after a few moments and Dean pressed a kiss to the hand over his mouth and Cas lowered it. "Thanks Cas." There was a long heavy moment, too much to say that neither of them had words for and finally Dean looked away. "How about a shower?"

* * *

><p>"He's… with <em>Cas<em>."

"Yes."

"Huh."

Sam waited for more, wanted Bobby to be as upset as he was, as outraged but Bobby didn't even look _surprised._ "Huh? That's all you have to say?"

He looked uncomfortable, "I've never made it my business that you boys choose to sleep with."

"Are you… what? He's fucking Cas and you just shrug it off?"

"Sam…" His face was turning red and he coughed uncomfortably, "I'm a little surprised that you're so shocked, I imagine it's been going on for a while."

For a moment he felt betrayed, and he snapped out, "He told you?"

"No." Bobby pushed back from the table and went to get a drink, Sam startling him as he followed him over while he poured. "Have you seen the way they look at each other Sam? You'd have to be dumber than I think you boys are not to notice."

Bobby pushed him back towards the table and he let himself be moved, sitting down, staring at Bobby like he'd never seen him before. He tried another tactic, "He's being used Bobby, don't you see? Something happened to him when he went to hell, Cas is just using him to-"

"What's this about Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never cared who he slept with before? Is it because Cas, uh, because he's not exactly the blonde bombshell of the month? Cause I get being a little unused to that."

"No, no Bobby. He… he trusts Cas more than he trusts us, he does _whatever_ he says. Cas told me that Dean _belongs_ to him."

Bobby downed the scotch in his hands and after a moment of thinking poured a second one. "I think this is his business Sam."

He couldn't believe that he didn't back him up, that he was so nonchalant about Cas taking advantage of his brother. Abruptly he realized that Bobby was still talking.

"-it's good, ya know?"

"What's good?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, it figured the idjit wasn't even paying attention. "I said Dean could use someone else to talk to, that's it's good for him. I can't say I'm…. I don't know!" Anger was familiar, easier to express, "If he's happy with him – Dean could use someone that can take some of the weight off his shoulders, god knows he doesn't let us."

"But Bobby-"

He waved him off, "Enough Sam, alright? I don't really want to think about… just give him some time and he'll come back."

Sam crossed his arms petulantly and slumped back in his chair, dissatisfied with the response. He wanted back up, not for Bobby to take Dean's side on this. He shook his head, Bobby was wrong, this thing with Cas was bad news. His brother needed him to fix this, to protect him from whatever Cas was planning. He just had to figure out how to show it to Dean.


End file.
